


Memories

by sansashand



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansashand/pseuds/sansashand
Summary: Gendrya modern au— Gendry proposes to arya





	Memories

“Gendry I-“ Arya stared down at her boyfriend of two years, on his knee holding a ring. 

“Arya, just say yes! I don’t know much but I know I love you and nothing will ever be worth it if you aren’t by my side.” Gendry was frantic at this point. Arya wasn’t the most affectionate girlfriend; preferring to wrestle instead of cuddle, but Gendry loved her all the same. 

“Gendry I can’t...” The words cut through Gendry like a knife. How could she be saying this? Two years they’d been dating. They’d both had feelings for each other since they were just teenagers, how could she not see what he saw? 

They were perfect for each other, at least in Gendry’s eyes. He had never taken satisfaction from other girls, only her. From the first time they hooked up; her twenty first birthday, he knew he loved her. She demanded to be in top that night, and he wasn’t about to deny the national fencing champion anything. They’d continued their secret affair for a while until he made the first move in asking to be her boyfriend. She reluctantly said yes to this, but after two years she couldn’t see that they were soulmates? 

“Arya I- I don’t understand.” Tears welled in Gendry’s eyes, but he wouldn’t allow himself to weep. 

“Gendry I didn’t want to tell you like this... I have to leave Westeros,” she said, as she knelt down and out her hand on his cheek. “I have to leave for Bravos. Their national fencing team asked me after I won nationals.” Arya at this point was crying too. 

“So what does this mean for us?” Gendry stood up and turned around, unable to face Arya. 

“Gendry... I’ll never stop loving you, you know that!” She put her hand in his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. 

“Just... just go,” he said between sobs. He half expected Arya to still be there after he turned around, but she was gone. He was in the middle of his living room, expensive diamond ring in his hand, sobbing. A grown man, sobbing over a girl. He wanted to get a grip, and eventually he went to sit on his couch. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing more. 

As soon as he could not produce any more tears, he was sick of the silence. He threw the damned ring across the room, and checked his phone. No notifications. He stared at the background, a picture from a year ago when Arya still had dark green hair. It was pink now; the same color of his eyes from the crying. Gendry turned on his playlist, hoping to avoid any songs that would remind him of her. 

He got on his knees to check under the couch for “the box.” It was a small thing, mahogany with a small pattern in top. He unlatched the clasp at the front and took in the smell. The buds of weed were the same color as her hair used to be, and memories of her flooded back to him. Late nights, staying up until about four in the morning smoking weed and watching horror movies, and the sweet smell of strawberries in her hair. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. 

His hands shook as he tried to roll a blunt, but he still managed to do the job. He pulled out the lighter and lit the end, and took a deep inhale. He felt a rush of warmth grow through his body, and sat back down on the couch. He heard a familiar song come on the playlist. Arya has added it to his playlist although he made fun of her for listening to this band. 

“Gendry, it’s a good song! And it’s not like i listen to the same three Pink Floyd albums on repeat like a loser.” He remembered that day, one rare occasion when she wore makeup to one of their dates. She was beautiful without it, but her sister had put some green eyeshadow on her to bring out her eyes, and pink blush that made her youthful glow even more prominent. How could one person be so bloody beautiful? 

The song was called Memories, by some old emo band from the early 2000s, Gendry couldn’t remember the name. Something about a disco. Arya loved them, and would always go on rants about how they sold out. The chords of the song were playing his heartstrings, making him ache even more. He took another long drag of the blunt, and put his head back. His mouth was already getting dry, and his eyelids were growing heavy. Soon, his whole body was dizzy and he felt as if he was in a dream. Normally he would’ve changed the song, anything to get that stupid music off, but he took it in. 

Gendry, although he would never admit it, was a lightweight, and by the third hit was already not forming coherent thoughts. The sing seemed to keep going for an eternity. He could still recall the last time he drove with her, this song or another one by this band was playing. 

“Arya, turn this shit off, please,” he had said, sitting with no seatbelt in the passenger side. 

“Driver picks the music, sorry. Put on your seatbelt.” He had just rolled his eyes and skipped the song, only for another song from that band to come on. He remembered her small giggle as he sighed in frustration. 

Gendry’s eyes could barely be held up when he made his way into his room after putting out the blunt and saving the rest of it. He kept replaying the song, although he couldn’t tell himself why. He just needed any bit of her, he didn’t know if he’d ever see her again.


End file.
